Where I Belong
by Kovy- Closet Romantic
Summary: Before Hermione was sent to Hogwarts on a mission for Odin, she had another teacher. As well as a friend, and a man she found herself falling love with. She had Loki. And no matter what he has done, or he may do, he would always have her. M for later. Not sure how much later tho. Just saying.
1. Mione and Loki

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers. Just the plot and idea of this story.

A/N: This is going to start out in the Thor world, and be pre-Thor and eventually will delve into the Avengers. But for now just enjoy the story:) Oh and a side note, Loki is truly only in his early twenties. This is way way in the past. Just so you know. And please review!

Loki was taking a walk through the court yard when he heard a muffled giggling from behind a hedge just ahead of him. He thought about ignoring it, but his curiosity got the better of him. He slowly peered around to see a little girl floating upside down, cross-legged in the air. She was a strange child. For one he didn't know of any child who could have done such magic. He himself had been studying for 5 years before he could do that. The girl's cloths were also strange. Whereas most girls wore dresses or gowns, she wore a tunic and leggings. The colors of them quite like his own color scheme. Dark green tunic, black leggings with a gold belt around her waist. Her feet were bare. And her hair was a mane of wild curls, the color of honey when hit by the sun. Yes a very strange girl.

After a moment she noticed him watching her. They just stared at each other for a moment, before she fell on her back from lack of concentration. Loki quickly walked to her side and helped her to her feet. She had a frightened look on her face. She bowed to him.

"I'm sorry your highness. I won't do it again." That had Loki confused. Why wouldn't she do it again? What was she so afraid of?

"And why, pray tell, would you not use magic again?" Now it looked as if she was the one confused, tilting her head to the side in an adorable questioning way.

"Don't you not like other people being able to do magic?" She asked. Loki was taken aback.

"Where in all of Asgard did you get that idea?! I've never said that in my life!" Now the little girl looked hurt, as well as confused.

"But then why did Mama say not to use magic, because you didn't like it?" She looked close to tears. Her little heart now knew betrayal. That look nearly broke Loki's heart. He had always had a soft spot for children. He slowly knelt in front of her, wiping away the tears that ran down her little cheeks with his thumbs.

"There there. Don't do that. Crying will ruin your pretty face. I don't know why your mother would say such a thing, but I don't think she was trying to hurt you. She probably wanted you safe. Magic can be very dangerous if one does not have a proper teacher." He said softly. She started to pout after that last statement, much to Loki's confusion.

"But, I want to do magic! I like doing it. I don't have a teacher..." That small look of longing finally broke Loki. Damn his weakness for children! He gave her a soft smile.

"Nonsense, I'll be your teacher." The little girl's face lit up like a Yuletide tree. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, so much!" Loki laughed and gave her a small pat on the back, not being one much for hugs. She let him go and started dancing around the small area of the court yard that they were in.

"What is your name, little one? And how old are you?" She answered as she kept dancing.

"Hermione. And I'm 5." She then stopped and looked at him.

"What do I call you?" She asked.

"You just call me Loki, little one." He said with a smile. Hermione giggled as he stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it followed him as he started walking toward the palace.

"You can call me Mione." She said looking up at him with her chocolate brown eyes. He smiled at her and led her inside.

"Mione it is. By the way, I want to meet this mother of yours." Hermione went stiff beside him. She had forgotten about her Mama. What would she say? Would she be mad? Would she say she couldn't learn magic? Loki looked at the fear in her eyes. "I doubt she will say no to me teaching you magic. I'm Prince Loki after all." Hermione still looked a little unsure, but started to lead him toward her home.

She didn't live that far from the palace. Once they reached her door, Loki decided to knock, deciding it was more polite then just walking in with the child. Even if it was the child's home. A woman with hair similar to Hermione's opened the door with a smile. The smile quickly turned into a scowl when she noticed he was holding her daughter's hand. "What did she do now?" The woman asked looking up at Loki. Loki just raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"She has done nothing wrong. I have come to inform you I will be teaching your daughter magic." His original plan was to politely ask for permission to teach Hermione, but he really didn't like the woman's attitude. She glared at him.

"Excuse me? Who are you to tell me what you are going to do with my daughter?" This caused Loki smirk. The question he had been waiting for.

"I am Loki Odinson. Prince of Asgard." The woman paled, bowing.

"Your Highness! I am so sorry! I had no idea!" She then stood back up, glaring down at Hermione. "And I also apologize for my daughter bothering you." Loki scoffed.

"If she was a bother, I wouldn't want to teach her magic. Stop assuming things. I also came to tell you she will probably be spending most of her time with me at the palace." The woman seemed unfazed by this. She just nodded her head in understanding. Loki was annoyed by her lack of concern. "If she doesn't come home some nights, don't worry, she is safe with myself and my brother." Another nod. "Right. I guess we will start now. Come along Mione." He said, starting to walk toward the palace. The little girl followed instantly, waving goodbye to her mother as she went. She wasn't concerned with how her mother was acting. She was starting a new life. A life filled with magic and her new friend Loki.


	2. I like Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

A/N: Here is my second chapter. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last! Oh and where it only says Loki is in this story, it is supposed to say Hermione as well, but my account is giving me issues. But please review!

Loki led Hermione into the palace, glaring at any and all people who dared glance in her direction. He was feeling oddly protective and possessive of her... Maybe it was the fact that she was the only person who willingly walked by his side, other than his brother Thor or one of his brothers friends that technically were forced to when they were all following Thor... Yes that's probably it. Dear Odin, his only true friend was a 5 year old. At least she didn't seem to be a spoiled brat who was always whining. But now to find his parents and brother, and introduce her. A few minutes later found them in the thrown room. His mother was the first to see them.

"Loki! I haven't seen you all day! And who is this little one?" She said smiling at the little girl who shyly hid behind Loki's leg in response. Loki heard Thor and Odin chuckle at her behavior. Loki pulled her in front of him and put a hand on her head in comfort.

"This, Mother, is Hermione. I found her this morning in the court yard using magic. I've decided to take her under my wing." He said. They all looked very pleased with this revelation. Odin grinned.

"Well then! She is most welcome in the palace! At any time!" He declared. The others readily agreed. Loki grinned back. Something he didn't do often. He was very pleased that they were okay with her being around them all. He looked down to see Hermione smiling at them as well.

"Then I will be taking her home." He said taking Hermione's hand and guiding her back out of the thrown room. She let go of his hand and grabbed the back of his coat. He stood still as climbed up his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He looked back at her bewildered.

"How did you do that?" He asked, amused. She shrugged.

"I just can." She stated simply. He chuckled and started walking again. Once they reached her house, she dropped down and went to her door, trying to open it. It was locked. Hermione sighed turning toward Loki. "She does that. I'll just sleep in the backyard."

She started in walking in said direction, but was stopped by Loki's hand on her shoulder. She turned to see him pointing to his back. She giggled before climbing to her previous position. He started once more in the direction of the palace.

"You will not be sleeping in your yard. I will not allow it." He said firmly. Then he started questioning himself. Why did he care so much? It made no sense. He had known her only a few hours, and yet he was so protective of her. Why? Oh well, if he was going to be close to her eventually, he might as well start now. He carried her back to the thrown room. His family was confused when he walked back in with Hermione clinging to him.

"I thought you were taking her home brother?" Thor said. Loki sighed.

"I was. But the door was locked and she was going to sleep in her yard. I wasn't going to allow that. You know me." Loki then walked off without further conversation to any of his family, heading to his room. He could feel Hermione's grip loosening as her head dropped onto his shoulder. He stopped in the middle of the corridor. "Get off my back for a moment Mione." She complied, rubbing her eyes. He turned and picked her up, pulling her against his chest. She gratefully rested her head on his shoulder, quickly falling asleep. He smiled down at her. She was so small and fragile. So adorable. And oh so innocent. How could anyone ignore this child? Loki himself wasn't sure he'd ever let her leave his sight, and he had only just met her.

Loki soon came to the heavily decorated doors that led to his rooms. He held Hermione closely to his chest with one arm and pushed one door open with the other. He carefully laid her down on a lounge at the bottom of his bed. He then goes to his adjoining bathroom and changes into a light tunic and leggings of black to sleep in. He stared at Honda in th mirror, running a hand roughly of his face. What was he thinking?! Becoming a teacher?! To a 5 year old?! And he was already getting attached to her! What was that about? Maybe it has something to do with being a magic user like himself, and looked down on because of it... Maybe it was best not to dwell on it and to just go with it. Yes, he would do that and hope for the best. He went back to his room and after seeing Hermione was comfortable, he climbed into his own bed and fell into a light sleep, listening for any signs of Hermione waking.


End file.
